Devices of this type that provide droplet separation already exist. The flow channels in this device demonstrate a more or less weak deflection in the inlet area followed by a stronger deflection in the mid section, capable of inducing separation. This is followed by an outlet section, in which a further deflection aligns the flow of the gaseous outlet from the separator parallel to the flow of the inlet gases.
Many types of separator use this basic concept, and each of them has its own emphasis. For example, the separator patented in DE 39 01 656 C2 has zigzag channel walls to improve the primary separation. In the same way, the separator patented in DE 34 06 425 A1 has a droplet acceleration section, which raises the inlet velocity of the two-phase mixture, thereby raising the centrifugal force in the deflection. The shape of the separator patented in DE 42 14 094 C1 is such that the angle of impact of separated droplets on the separator wall is as large as possible, thus lowering the separator's tendency to reflux. There are also separators with drainage grooves that divert the all film into special zones to increase the drainage capacity and re-entrainment velocity.
The above mentioned types of separator--hereafter referred to as conventional separators--have one characteristic in common, and this is that their flow channels only provide deflection in the x, z plane. These types of separator provide no flow deflection along the y axis. Another characteristic that these separators have in common is that the most effective deflection angle in their flow channels is around 90.degree.+/-10.degree.. With these types of separator designs, this angle represents a sensible compromise between good primary separation, which is known to increase with an increasing angle of deflection, and the drainage requirements of the flow channels. As the deflection angle increases and the walls of the flow channels become more perpendicular to the direction of the gravitational force, drainage becomes more difficult. This is because the sloping force, which is the drainage driving force, becomes increasingly weaker.